Midsummer's Eve
by Unintentional Emo Kid
Summary: Bella and Edward forever right? Wrong. Bella's lost all feelings for Edward and fallen for someone else. Can Edward accept it and move on? Relationships are destroyed, bonds are formed and hatred arises. Can the Cullens handle the heat?
1. Waking Up

A/N: I don't own these characters. That should be obvious. Also, this is a collaborative work, so I won't be taking all the credit. This story also jumps around point of view wise. Whose point of view it is will be at the top of each chapter.

Waking Up-Bella

I was in the woods. I knew it from the light: soft and green, like it was on sunny days. I began walking forward; I knew where I was headed. Suddenly, our meadow appeared in front of me. Yet as I approached it, the meadow changed. The light was no longer soft and green, but harsh, gray, and cold. The grass that was once springy and emerald lay dead and brown. The trees were barren and no life could be seen at all. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and faced it. I thought it was Edward, but as they came closer, I realized that Edward no longer invaded my dreams.

"Jasper?" I called out in the dream, "What happened here? Why is everything dead?" My voiced echoed across the empty meadow. I suddenly felt someone shaking me awake.

"Edward?" my voice was stuck in my throat with sleep.

"Bella, you were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about? You were talking about Jasper..." Edward's voiced trailed off. I knew I was hurting him by staying with him, and I couldn't do that to him.

"Edward...I have to say something. This is the first night I let you stay in a long while." I was floundering. I knew I had to say it. I just couldn't hurt Edward like that. He'd meant everything to me only a month ago; now what was I doing? "I've been having these dreams. They're just dreams, but I know they really mean something. Ever since I agreed to marry you, I've been having them. They start off with me in the woods, not far from our meadow. As soon as I reach the meadow, everything changes. The meadow is lifeless. Everything around it is lifeless. I look around, and then I see Jasper, and everything he touches comes back to life." That was all I had right now; I never got the chance to see the end.  
"Bella, why didn't you tell me about these dreams?" Edward sounded a little angry, but sounded more impatient. "We both know what they mean. I know there's something you need to tell me. Other than the dreams

I was shocked. I couldn't believe he knew already. Then again, thinking about whom I was dealing with made it seem a little more believable. I took a deep breath. I had to do this. It was now or never.

"We can't go on with this. I know how you feel about me. I know how much this is going to hurt you. Please, please, don't be mad at me. But I think that." I couldn't go on.  
"You think what?" His velvet voice was gentle; I knew he wanted me to tell him.  
"I think that I am f-falling in love with...someone else." I couldn't tell him it was Jasper. Although, he probably knew that by now.

"Who is this 'someone else'?" His voice was no longer gentle. He sounded pained. Like he was restraining everything he was feeling.

Edward had gotten off the bed, and was pacing on the floor in front of it. I could see how badly I was hurting him. I didn't want to tell him who the other person was. I wanted to say it was someone "healthy" for me. Like Mike Newton. He had always hoped I would turn to Mike. I could hardly bring myself to speak, but I eventually got the word I need to say out.

"Jasper." I squeaked, "Please, please don't be angry with me. I love you. I always will love you...I'm just not IN love with you." I knew that was the worst thing to say right then. I knew that was the worst thing to say ever. Renee had used a similar line on Charlie. Just before she walked out.


	2. Running Away

Running Away-Edward

It was raining when I slipped out of the window and down the tree outside Bella's window. I was soaked by the time I got to my car. I didn't care. I had to decide whether to go home or whether I wanted to drive to Mexico. I didn't want to be in Forks right now. I didn't want to be in Forks ever again. It had too many memories. Everything Bella and I had built together was crumbling down before my eyes. Bella had taken everything I'd ever wanted from me. She had been just that. When she decided to take herself away, she had taken more than she knew from me. I thought I finally had someone to fill the emptiness in this infinite existence. I suppose that I was wrong; she was never going to fill that emptiness. I knew she was only human. Why did I expect her to be so much more? Suddenly, I knew what I had to. This felt right.

I drove myself to the end of the dirt road and to the woods leading to "our meadow". Before I left, Bella had slipped the ring I had given her from her finger, and held it out to me. I took it. I knew I had to. It was still pouring down rain as I left my Volvo and ran to the meadow. The rain and wind hitting my face felt good, refreshing almost. When I reached the meadow, I realized now that it was still such a place of beauty, but how the atmosphere of the place was changed. It felt barren now, empty as though something inside had been ripped out and there was no intention of replacing it. I reached into my pocket and felt the cold, golden band and the fragile webbing of the ring. I pulled it out. I was tempted for a moment just to throw it into the woods and never look back on it. I pulled my hand back and prepared to throw it with all my strength when I stopped myself. I couldn't throw it. It was Bella's. I looked down at it and the night I gave it to her came flooding back. I wanted to keep that memory. I wanted that memory back. The realization of what happened tonight settled over me as I stood in the pouring rain. The wind was picking up, screaming and howling around me. The wind it seemed sounded like my thoughts.

"Sorry for wasting your time, try again later. Out of nickels, No more chips. Game over. You win, Isabella Swan, you win!" I screamed into the wind, knowing no one would hear me at this hour.

I ran out of the woods. I needed to know what I was going to do next. I couldn't decide. I sat in the driver's seat of my car and put my head on the steering wheel. No sooner had I laid my head down, than a tapping made itself known. I turned and saw the pixie-like face of one of the seven individuals I did not want to speak with at the moment.

"Edward, you can't just run away from this. Come home and talk to us. We can help you." Alice's voice sounded muffled through the glass. I opened the car door and got out.

"Alice, what did you see tonight?" I hesitated, anxious of the answer. Bella being in love with Jasper was not only going to hurt me; it would hurt Alice as well.

Alice twiddled with a button on her jacket for a minute before she spoke. "Edward, I only saw you yelling into the wind about Bella. I knew you were hurt and I knew she'd left you. Now that I'm here, I know there's some deeper reason she left you." I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't know about Bella's feelings for Jasper. I knew Alice was going to ask me what happened tonight. I shuddered at the thought.

"Edward, I want to know why she left you." Her voice was soft, but heavy. She sounded suspicious, and I didn't want to confirm her paranoia. I didn't want to tell her. I knew I was going to have to tell her. Especially if she sees Bella and Jasper together in a vision. I took a deep breath.

"Alice...this is going to going to hurt us both. She left me tonight because she-she's in love with...with Jasper." My eyes froze skyward. I couldn't watch Alice's reaction this. I heard a sob and choked back one of my own. I stared skyward for another moment until brilliance struck.

"Get in. We're going to get some fresh air." She got into the passenger's side rather reluctantly. I knew she wanted to escape too, but it was painfully obvious that she wanted to be left alone in her misery. Suddenly, I was glad for the thunder.


	3. Anticipation

Chapter 3-Bella 

I watched Edward leave with tears rolling down my cheeks. Even though we were no longer a part of each other, he was still the best thing that ever happened to me. Until now. At least, that's what I was going to tell myself tonight. Tomorrow would bring the judgment. Jasper was taking me to dinner; he just didn't know it yet. The old familiar beeps accompanying the phone number recited themselves into my ear, and then the ringing stopped.

"The number you have dialed is currently unavai-" I slammed the phone shut, impatient with it. No one's home. You'd have thought a doctor would have voicemail. I guess that's what cell phones were for. I toyed with mine a moment, opening and closing the screen, biting the antenna. I finally flipped through the contacts and found Jasper's cell phone number, which he'd given me in case of emergency. Would now be considered an emergency? Would he even care if it were an emergency or not? I'd find out soon enough. My thumb lingered over the dial button for a fraction of a second, but all thoughts of doubt were pushed away when I thought of his face. My confidence returning, however floundering, I dialed. The ringing was nerve wracking, but suddenly it ended.  
"Hello..?" My breath caught in my chest. He answered.  
"H-... Hello," I managed to mumble.  
"Bella? Is something wrong?" His voice was so sweet like dripping honey, almost irresistible. It was better than listening to Edward. I was still having a little trouble breathing.  
"Um.. No. But I'd like to have a word with you. In person. Tomorrow, if that's okay. Maybe we could-"  
He cut me off, "Why don't we go to dinner?" His response caught me by surprise. I was so surprised that my vocal cords temporarily went out of service.  
"Bella? Are you still there?" He sounded a little less than confident, as though I had freaked out and hung up.  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm still here. Uh. Dinner? That sounds...uh...great!"  
"Great." His voice hinted a smile, "So, how about I come get you around five?"  
"Yeah, um, perfect..." Great. I couldn't talk to him on the phone. How was I going to talk to him about this in person?  
"Alright then. I take it you want to go back to bed?"  
"Yeah, sounds good. Good night"  
I heard him chuckle on the other end, "Goodnight, Bella." I hung up the phone not sure whether I felt triumphant or panicky. I had succeeded in telling him we needed to talk but what was I going to tell him tomorrow? I was still shaking from this experience. I almost didn't think I could go through with it. I wasn't sure this was what I wanted to do. What about Edward? How was he taking this? And Alice? She was my best friend, I had to admit that. I was taking something from her if this worked out. No. I was taking EVERYTHING from her. I didn't know if I wanted to hurt her that way. I was sure she already knew. She would have seen me break Edward's heart and I knew he would tell her everything.  
Something suddenly gripped me, a calmness, a peace...something; I couldn't explain it. I just somehow knew that Edward was going to be okay. I turned over and shut my eyes. The last thing heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was the sound of a rustling wind and a dropped paper.


	4. Baseball

Baseball-Edward

I lay back with my head against a tree. Baseball was exhausting. Especially against Alice. Out of 3 games, I hadn't won once. Alice had definitely kicked my ass. She sat down next to me and suddenly her head was on my shoulder. I barely knew how to take it. She startled me, but somehow I knew it was meant to be there, so I let it go. She looked up at the stars and started to hum.

"That's beautiful. What are you singing?" Her response was simple and clear, but it nearly knocked the breath out of my lungs.

"Your song." She looked up at me. Our eyes locked.

"My song?" My voice was weak with disbelief, "I didn't realize I had a song..." Alice didn't say anything, just kept humming that beautiful tune that was her tribute to me. I stared off into space for a while; I didn't realize it, but my arm had slipped around her shoulders.

"Alice? Can-can I ask you something?" I was afraid of upsetting either of us again. I didn't want to see Alice hurt again. She shifted against my shoulder so she could look into my face.

"Did you know how Bella felt about Jasper?" I flinched at that thought. I didn't want to know. I knew I had to find out though. Alice shifted again, so she was closer to me. I wrapped my arm more tightly around her shoulders.

"I had a vision, once. Not long after she agreed to marry you. But she'd agreed to marry you, so I didn't worry about it. I put it out of my mind and forgot about it." She sounded saddened but continued, "I guess I should have paid more attention to it. It was always a possibility. I guess it seemed as likely to me as Bella falling for Emmett." She sighed. Misery loved company, so I guess it was good that we were there for each other to lean on.

The storm passed not too long after that, and we just sat there, watching the clouds. The clouds cleared and the stars came out from behind the veil of leftover storm. The sun was beginning to rise. It would be a sunny day.

"Edward, come on, let's go home. We're going to have to face our family sometime." Her wind chime voice was faltering slightly; I knew she didn't want to face Jasper. I knew she was as heartbroken as I was. I wanted to say I hated Bella. But I couldn't hate her. No matter what I said or what I did, she was still the reason for my existence. At least for now. I wouldn't let it hurt me. This was her decision. It's what is best for her. Now I had to think of myself. What is best for me?

I took my arm from around her shoulders. She stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and let her help me up.

The drive back to the house was quiet, with us both still wrapped up in our own thoughts. We pulled into the driveway, and braced ourselves for what we could possibly be facing.

"Do we really have to go in, Alice?" I didn't want to.

"We should get this over with. It's not going to be pretty whether we wait or not." She sounded concerned.

"Jasper is blaming himself. Rose and Emmett are convinced we ran away. Esme and Carlisle don't know what to believe." I said before opening the door and getting out. "Let's go." I sighed.

The kitchen was bright and cheerful, but I didn't feel comforted.

"Alright, lets hear it. What's going on?" Carlisle sounded almost accusatory. "Jaspers considering leaving. What's happening?" I took a deep breath. I didn't know if I could tell Carlisle. I knew I couldn't. I just looked at him.

"Bella left Edward because she's in love with..." Alice's voice trailed off. She looked toward the ceiling.

"She's in love with Jasper, isn't she?" Carlisle had it figured out. Alice merely nodded. Esme got up from the kitchen chair and wrapped her arms around Alice and pulled me closer to her. She was the mother we all needed. Even at times like this.

"Edward, I know this is hard. You don't hate Jasper for this do you?" I knew where Carlisle was headed. I shook my head.

"Carlisle, he's my brother. I can't hate him. And it was Bella's decision. If she thinks that's what's best for her, that's what's best for her. I'll go talk to him." I heaved a sigh. Alice was still encircled in Esme's arms.

I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door, but I entered anyway, I could tell he wanted to talk to me. He was sitting in an armchair watching the sunrise. Something had happened between them after I had left. I took a deep breath. I was angry and hurt. I knew Jasper could sense that.

"Please don't be angry with me. I know I had no right to do what I did-" I cut Jasper off.

"I'm angry, Jasper. You know that. But she wants YOU. It was her decision. The only thing I can ask of you is to take good care of her." I kept my voice calm. He turned his head toward me in disbelief.

"There's no way you're okay with this. I took HER from you. She meant...everything to you." Jasper looked upset. I knew this was a hard decision for him.

"She always will. I won't interfere. Do this for her. And stay. Please." I knew he would stay, of course. Jasper got out of the armchair and started pacing. This conversation was going to be a long one. I could sense it.

"She's human. How am I going to keep from drinking her blood?" Jasper looked incredibly worried. "Edward, you're the only one that's been through this. Please help me..."

I smiled. I knew he would take of my Bella. My Bella. I guess she wasn't mine anymore.


	5. The Date

The Date-Bella

I woke up to find the sunlight streaming through my windows. The day definitely did not match my mood. I was half expecting last night to have been a dream, that I would wake up and be snuggled against Edward's marble chest; just like any other day. I knew better. I knew the phone call with Jasper had happened. Tonight would bring the judgment. Did I make a terrible mistake? For now, only time would tell.

I threw the blankets off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. When I put my feet down, the sound of crinkling paper made me look at my feet. I didn't leave that there. I picked it up. It was smooth and thick, almost like parchment. It puzzled me. I unfolded it and studied it for a moment. In clear, neat calligraphy was written:  
Bella,

Can't wait for tonight. I have a surprise for you.

-Jasper

My heart was beating so fast and so hard, I couldn't breathe. I sat back down on the bed. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Jasper and I were going on a-a date! Shit. How was I going to tell Charlie about all of this? I didn't think Charlie would be too fond of me dating Jasper. He was...wait. He wasn't any older than Edward. He only looked it. The only problem was that Charlie wasn't going to buy that. I didn't worry about it for too long. Charlie would get over it or he wouldn't. I didn't really care. I wouldn't be here that much longer anyway.

I took a shower and threw on my favorite comfy sweats. It was only noon and I didn't need 5 hours to get ready for a date. I walked into the kitchen to see another note. It was from Charlie.

Going overnight fishing with Billy. I should be home around noon tomorrow.

I left you money to order a pizza.

Dad

That took care of my Charlie worry. He didn't have to know Jasper was going to be here at all. I peeked in the fridge to see what was there for lunch. I grabbed some lunchmeat and made myself a sandwich. After I'd finished eating, I went upstairs to check my email. As I waited for my decrepit computer to start, I checked my cell phone. One missed call. I flipped it open and called my voice mail.

"You have one new message" the robotic voice said in my ear, "Message one: Bella? It's your mother. I gave you this so that I could call you! Keep it turned on and with you please, honey. You haven't answered my e-mail and I was making sure you were okay. Give me a call back. Love you." My mom's voice was replaced with the robotic, "To save this mess-"I snapped the phone shut and called my mom.

By the time I was done chatting with my mom, it was already 2 o'clock. I figured I should get something done today. I threw my dirty clothes in a laundry basket and took them downstairs to the washer. After putting everything in the washer, I went upstairs to figure out what I was going to wear tonight. Usually, I had Alice's help for something like this. I guess I kind of destroyed any help I was going to get. I finally settled on a red blouse with jeans and a pair of red heels that Alice had forced me to buy on our last shopping trip. I set my clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom to see what I could do with my still wet hair. I grabbed a bag of curlers from under the sink and wound them in my hair. I faced the mirror a moment later to try to put on some makeup. I ended up poking myself in the eyes several times before I finally gave up and just wore mascara and lip-gloss.

By the time I was finished with my hair and makeup, it was 4:45. I quickly changed into the outfit I decided on earlier. Just as I slipped on my shoes, the doorbell rang. Right on time. I hurried and went downstairs, shaking more than ever. I never had thought about what I was going to say to him tonight. I opened the door, and there he was, the blonde vampire that had me more dazzled than Edward.

"Ready to go?" he asked me in his smooth, honey-like voice. I nodded. I had to get this over with. He studied me for a minute before asking, "How opposed to not going to dinner are you?"

"I'd rather not, now that I think about it." I kicked off the heels and grabbed a pair of my flip-flops that were sitting by the door.

"Great." He picked me up, swung me around his back, and we were running.


	6. The Vision

The Vision-Edward

Something was fishy about this whole thing. Jasper had absolutely no problem leaving Alice. That worried me. Alice meant more to Jasper than anyone. So why was it all of a sudden he was after Bella? My Bella.

Alice and I had talked about leaving. She wanted to get out of here; she couldn't bear to face Jasper. He was still everything to her. But something kept me from leaving. I couldn't explain it. Jasper's thoughts didn't sound like his anymore. They'd changed. It was like someone else was using him as a puppet. I shook it off. No one was using him as a puppet. He was just changing. I went through a similar phase after my rebellious period. I went from who I was as a human, to who I am now as a vampire.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I kept it harsh. I wanted to be left alone.

"Alice. Can we talk?" I sighed.

"I already know what you want to talk about and no, I'm not leaving Forks with you." I called back through the door, "You're not going to convince me otherwise!" I heard her give a frustrated growl through the door. She was mad. Oh well. She'll get over it. I heard another knock.

"Go away, Alice!" I called through the door.

"It's Carlisle. Can I come in?" I sighed. Carlisle had to be let in. I got up, unlocked and opened the door, and stepped back to let Carlisle in.

"You can't just keep hiding up here. Alice has a point; maybe you guys should just go away for a little while. Go to Denali. Get away from this mess." He said, looking at me dead in the eyes. I decided to voice my suspicions about Jasper; I knew Carlisle would want to know. It was Bella's safety I was looking out for here. I'm sure Carlisle could understand that.

"Carlisle...the only reason I won't leave, is because I think something's up. Something is not right about this. I'm not saying this out of jealousy or anger or anything else. I sincerely think something is wrong." I was pacing. Carlisle studied me for a moment.

"I'm sure he's fine. That they're fine. If something goes wrong, Alice will know. I'll have her look into it."

Just then, Alice came into the room. She looked worried, like she'd seen something she didn't want to see. She sat down on the tan leather couch and stared off into space.

"Alice? Yoo-hoo!" I waved my hand in front of her face, "She's gone. Way gone."

I sat down next to her and concentrated. I could see everything. Two figures were running, a blonde and a brunette. The brunette was slung on the blonde's back like a backpack, her face buried into his shoulder. I recognized them now. It was Bella and Jasper. Their surroundings were a blur. Then I saw it. Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. Why were they in Phoenix? Jasper set Bella down.

"We're here, Bella." He said, with a grin.

"Why are we in Phoenix?" Bella looked confused. Concerned. Her mom wasn't in Phoenix anymore. Jasper knew that.

"You'll see. It's all part of the surprise. Stay here for a moment, I'll be right back." He walked into the restroom.

The vision stopped. I looked at Alice in shock.

"We have to get to Phoenix. I knew something was wrong." I was panicking. I recounted Alice's vision to Carlisle.

"Phoenix? He took her to Phoenix? Are you sure?" the doubt was apparent in Carlisle's voice. I nodded.

"Alice! Let's go!" I had to yell to get her attention. We both packed some things and loaded up the car.

What the hell were they doing in Phoenix?


	7. Phoenix

A/N: Chapter 8 might be a little late. I'm having computer problems. Also, this chapter might be edited within the next few days; I'll let you know when.

Chapter 7-Phoenix-Bella

So quickly the running was over. I wouldn't have known we were running if there hadn't been wind. Once we'd stopped, I could feel the heat of the air around me, even though I knew it was after dark. Where were we?

Jasper put me down on the pavement. I opened my eyes and looked around. Phoenix Sky Harbor International.

"Uhm...Jasper? Why are we in Phoenix? Actually...why are we at the airport in Phoenix?" I was confused. My mom had moved to Jacksonville and Jasper knew that. Nothing was left in Phoenix for me.

He grinned at me and said, "It's all part of the surprise, Bella."

I looked around. The area was familiar, but I had no reason to be here. Why did Jasper bring me here? I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he said, nodding toward the bathroom. Why was he going into the bathroom? Since when do vampires need the bathroom?

"Uhm..Okay..." I didn't think anything of it, really. Maybe he was trying to keep the human facade. I walked over to a bench and sat down. I didn't want to stand out in the middle of the sidewalk. .

A few moments later, someone approached me. That someone had jet-black hair, and very pale, very white skin. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but that someone's eyes were a dark maroon. He paused, taking in my appearance for a moment-just a moment-before speaking.

"My name is Victor. You must be Isabella Swan." I froze. He drank human blood. I knew what kind of effect I had on vampires. Jasper had nearly killed me at my birthday party last year. That was one tiny droplet of blood. For Edward, it had been difficult for him to resist at all. Was I having the same effect on this "Victor"?

"Yes. That's me..." I had to say something.

"Come with me. You and I have something to discuss." He responded smoothly. It was though he had rehearsed this line many times. I didn't want to follow him. He chuckled when he saw my reluctance. "Isabella, I am not going to hurt you in anyway."

I didn't believe a word he said. I didn't want to follow. I refused.

"I am NOT going with you. I don't trust you. Not in any way." I'm sure I sounded braver than I felt. I was terrified. Where was Jasper? Why wasn't he back yet? Victor let out a sigh.

"I suppose we're going to have to do this the hard way." he said, "Don't worry. You won't feel any pain unless you resist me." Without warning, I felt my body begin to rise. Only, it wasn't ME moving.

"What's going on?!" I nearly screamed. Victor let out another laugh.

"You wouldn't come with me voluntarily, so I had to force you to come. It's a little gift of mine, you see. I can make people do what I want at will. I know about your safe mind. My gift is strictly physical. I can make people do what I want at will."

"B-but where's Jasper?" I was terrified at this thought. I couldn't even struggle against this power. I couldn't scream, even though I tried with all my might.

"He's where ever I told him to be, no doubt." Victor was unconcerned.

"Will he be coming with us?" I was doubtful that he was.

"Of course, he will be meeting us."

Before I knew it, we were at a terminal. I looked at the board. Cross-country to New York, then to Italy. Italy. He was part of the Volturi!! He stopped the question in my throat.

"Yes. I am. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. However, someone else might. When Victoria was destroyed last year, Jane reported to Aro that you were still human. Only, naturally, they were angry. I was sent to fetch you. You either must be destroyed or changed. Aro, Marcus, and Caius see potential in you; they would hate to see you go to waste. They would gladly accept you into the guard. Under one, tiny condition, of course." Victor said this so low that only I could hear it. His voice was velvety, but held none of the warmth that Jasper's had in it.

"What's the condition?" I wanted to be changed, that I was certain of.

"You must forget the Cullens. Destroy them if you must, but you can never go back to them. Aro particularly wants the redhead destroyed. I'm sure you would not object to that?" Victor continued in his velvet voice. I froze. They want me to destroy Edward. "Do you agree?" Victor paused, "And here's Jasper. We must be boarding."

Soon enough we were on the plane. Jasper on my right, apparently asleep, Victor on my left, watching.


	8. Driving

Driving-Edward

We sped down the highway. We were just passing through the California border. I was driving and Alice was sitting in the passenger's seat of her canary yellow Porsche. He knees were pressed into her chest. She was watching Italy, Bella, Jasper and Charlie all at once. It was a lot for her. I knew she was still struggling with her own emotions about Jasper up and leaving and taking Bella, and going to Phoenix? Why the HELL were they in Phoenix? I asked this question to myself over and over trying to rationalize it. I had nothing.

Around 3 A.M. we were passing signs for Oakland. Very little had changed, she was seeing Bella and Jasper in Italy, Bella was being changed. I didn't like it. But I knew it had to happen eventually regardless. The Volturi were just sick of waiting.

"Edward...something's changed." Her voice trembled, I glanced down at her, and her eyes were wide with terror.

"What's happened, Alice?" Just one glance at her appearance told me it wasn't something good, and that scared me. She trembled in her seat.

"The Volturi want you destroyed. It looks-it looks like Bella's going to be the one to do it." Alice rocked back and forth. I kept my focus on the road.

"So they're in Italy? Or at least will be?" If she could have cried, she would have. The expression on her face was heartbreaking; it was hard to take in. I reached over, and pat her gently on the back. She nodded. I left my hand on her back and I turned off on the nearest exit. Stopping at an all-night service station, I pulled out my cell phone to update Carlisle and Esme. They were worried sick when we left.

The phone rang, once, twice.

"Edward, thank god." Esme's voice sounded relieved as she answered the phone, "Has Alice seen anything new?"

"She sees them in Italy. The Volturi plan to change her. And..." I closed my eyes; I knew what I had to tell Esme would break her heart.

"And what, Edward?" Her voice was worried again.

"The Volturi are planning on having me destroyed. And the way Alice saw it...Bella was going to be the one to destroy me." I heard Esme's sharp gasp.

"You can't mean it. They have no grudge against you." I knew they were all listening.

"They do. Last year, when I went to try to kill myself." I heard Esme fidget. And then I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Edward? I take it you're going to Italy. Some advice, do exactly what the Volturi tell you. It might save you, Bella and Jasper."

"Of course. I have to go. Before I go though, we're about fifty miles outside Oakland. Where's the nearest international airport?" Carlisle was quiet for a moment, thinking apparently.

"You'll have to go to Los Angeles." I was afraid of that. Los Angeles was sunny, and it was already 3:30.

"Okay. Thanks." I hung up.

"Alice? Where are you?"

"Right here" she said quietly from the backseat. I climbed in next to her. Her expression worried me. It was more apathetic than anything. Poor girl, she'd been through so much tonight. First thinking that Jasper was leaving her, then finding out about him taking Bella to Italy apparently. Jasper had never wanted to see Bella changed like that. I knew that. He was open to her being his sister, but he'd never had thoughts otherwise, at least, none that he'd shown.

I scooped Alice up off the seat, and put her in my lap. She'd always been my sister. But what if she was meant to be more than that? Alice buried her face in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. She was cold in my arms, but it wasn't unlike holding Bella, except, I didn't have to be so careful. I let her dry sob a few times in my arms.

"Alice, it's alright, we'll get them back. They'll come home." I tried soothing her. Nothing seemed to be working.

"I know that they will. That's not what I'm upset about it. I saw them together. After Bella was changed." She dry sobbed into my shoulder again. I let her. I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to go rip up a few trees. Emmett would be proud of me.

After a few minutes, she was calm enough that we could get on the road again. We had to get to L.A. before sunrise.

We arrived there just in time, around 6:15. We quickly bought tickets to the first flight on Italy they had. It was at 7, with a stop in New York. Alice and I got to the gate as fast as we could without being too obvious. The flight boarded at 6:45. We just made it.

We took off, and Alice laid her head against my shoulder, her eyes closed, apparently asleep. I could do nothing but lay my arm across her shoulders, and act asleep as well.


	9. Flying

A/N: I'd like to see more reviews, I know a lot of people are reading this. Or at least looking at it. I need some constructive criticism, what I can do to improve my writing, or the story itself. Thanks.

* * *

Flying-Bella

We were over the Atlantic when the turbulence began to get really bad. I began to get over more frightened than I already was, if that was even possible. I mean, the Guard was dragging me off to Italy, and this particular member could control my every move. I just wanted to sleep right now, but Victor was preventing that. Jasper had been pretending to be asleep since we left Phoenix, under Victor's command, no doubt.

It turned out that Victor had been controlling Jasper's every move from the woods not far from the Cullens' home in near the river. That phone call two days ago had been orchestrated entirely by him. It turned out that only my actions were real. So in the end, I still had no idea how Jasper felt about me, although I had begun to be hopeful about it.

I still hated myself for what I was doing to Edward and Alice. Alice was my best friend, how could I be taking everything from her? And Edward, I still meant everything to him. I was doing the same damned thing to the two people I cared about most and I couldn't do anything at this moment to make it right.

That was when it hit me; I may NEVER be able to make it right. I may not make it back from Italy. Not this time. The Volturi could kill me. They might kill me. I began to hyperventilate. Victor paid me no mind, but a few seconds later, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Jasper must still have control of his thoughts, and so, his empathy. I began to relax. I knew he would think of a way out of this. Whether he felt the same way about me as I did about him didn't matter; he cared about me, I knew that, and we was going to try his best to get me out alive.

I calmed down, and my thoughts turned back toward my self-loathing. I knew I'd hurt Edward more than he would show anyone and at the same time, I knew he was rushing to save me; Alice would be, too. I knew I'd hurt Alice more than she COULD show. My mind was suddenly flooded with a memory from awhile back. I was, of course, kidnapped by Alice and we were having a "sleep over". Everyone but she and Jasper was going hunting; they'd went a few days earlier. We were in the spacious living room, watching some comedy Alice had decided was appropriate. I was lying on the sofa, in my pajamas, pretending to be asleep. I told Alice that she should just leave me on the sofa until she was done watching the movie. Well, as I pretended to be sleeping, I saw her and Jasper acting like a couple for once, a human couple. She climbed into his lap, and he just held her there. Something I'd never seen any vampires do before. The way they were together was just so sweet and you could see from their expressions just how much they meant to each other. I watched them for a while, before I finally did fall asleep.

Looking back on that memory, it's almost killing me to know that I'm probably tearing that apart. I leaned my head back on the seat and shut my eyes. Victor finally released his hold on me and allowed me to get some sleep. Before I fell asleep, I swear I felt a cold hand on my right take mine, but I was too far gone to be sure.

When I woke up again, we were landing. I must have been leaning on Jasper when I fell asleep because I was freezing. Victor saw me shivering and watched me with an amused expression.

"So, do you not care for the red-head at all now?" he asked in a low voice, I knew Jasper could hear. Victor wasn't controlling me right now. He wanted the truth.

"I still care, but not in the way I used to." I half mumbled. Jasper already knew all of this, of course, and probably how I felt about him by now. Darn empathy.

"And this one, how do you feel about him?" Victor's voice was still low, almost a whisper.

"Why do you care so much?" I shot at him, slightly irritated.

"I am merely curious, Isabella." he said, sounding slightly hurt. I sighed. I may as well. Jasper may as well know. I figured he knew anyway.

"I'm...pretty sure I love him." I said in just as quiet a voice as Victor's. His eyebrows shot up.

"That's surprising, I was told you felt that way for the red-head" there was real surprise in Victor's voice.

"I did. But..something changed." I was surprised to hear myself say that. I didn't really know what had changed between Edward and I that made me fall in love with Jasper. I turned my head and watched Jasper "sleep". He was smiling slightly; I guess he'd heard what I said.

"Well, come along, Isabella. We have to catch our car. We'll work out a plan to have all 4 of you escape." I stared at him in shock. He was going to HELP us?


	10. Grief and Sympathy

A/N: I decided to go from someone else's point of view. I know I've been alternating between Bella and Edward, but I figured it was time to see someone else's point of view. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews/constructive criticism would be nice!

* * *

Grief and Sympathy-Alice

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and focused my attention on how to best absolve the grief swirling through my mind. I knew Edward could hear every word. But that didn't matter.

Was Jasper really considering leaving me? Why would he do that? He meant everything to me. I wanted to hate him. To hate Bella for wanting him. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't hate the two people that really did mean the most to me in this existence.

The cold arm around my shoulder was familiar but it no longer felt brotherly. It was, not warm, although it was wrapped around my shoulders in warm affection. Edward had been the one to keep me relatively sane these past twenty-four hours. I didn't know what I would do without him, now.

I let my thoughts wander for a while but always they returned to memories of Jasper and I. The most powerful was our wedding day. If I could have cried at this memory, I would have. How nervous I'd been that day. Praying so much that God would give me the strength to walk down that aisle. I'd had to custom make my dress-I was too petite to wear anything already made. It had been lovely. A very simple, white satin gown that made me look as pale as could possibly be-which was already as pale as possible. After putting it on, everything that happened until I set foot inside the church was a blur. I know what happened, but it all happened so fast that it was just a lump of memory now. Once I started making my way down the aisle, Carlisle escorting me like the father he was to all of us, the only thing I could focus on was the fact that I was going to spend the rest of my existence with the person that had meant the absolute most to me. Then, a howl of voices and a rush of wind later, it was all over; the ceremony done, the cake cut, and the champagne drank. I didn't want Edward to see the night after, that would have been mortifying for us both, but I know that it was the best sleepless night of my life.

Suddenly, I was lost to all thoughts as a vision came on.

"Well, come along, Isabella. We have a car to catch. We'll figure out a way to get you out on the way there." It was a member of the guard. He had been in training two years ago.

"What? You're going to help us?" Bella's shocked face registered in my mind, "But if you were just going to help us escape, why did you bring us to you in the first place?" She was referring to Jasper, who was sitting on her right side, "sleeping".

"Isabella, the Volturi don't know that I intend to help you. I have this entire time. If I bring you to them, as I am told, it saves us both. You are going to be changed, and I know you do not object to that, now that I know your feelings towards Jasper here. I also know that the redhead and the pixie-like one are going to show up. Once they do, we can work out a plan with them. You all WILL get out safe."

I knew he wasn't lying to her. I saw them, safe and happy, Bella had been changed. I was relieved that my love was safe and that Bella was, as well.

I sat up in my seat, turning to see the sunset over the Atlantic Ocean. I was slightly disappointed with what I did see, I couldn't actually see the sunset, but I could see the sky painted a deep scarlet infused with fuchsia and indigo.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" came Edward's voice from beside me, low and velvety.

I sighed, yes it was beautiful, but I wanted Jasper here with me. He was the one that had always loved the sunset. Although now, I was quite content to have Edward's arm around my shoulder's and him here, watching the sky change colors.

"You always will want him with you, Alice." Edward had answered my thought, "He was your only memorable love."

"I know he is. The thing is, as much as I want him here, I'm glad he isn't. Things were changing. Bella coming into our lives has changed us all. We've been distant. I think that, now, as much as I want him, it's not HIM I want here, as much as I want the idea of him here." I was considering how I felt about him now and how I felt about Edward.

"Alice, I know this might be too soon for us both, but..." Edward took a deep breath, "But what if there's more to our relationship than brother and sister?" I stared at him. I knew he'd heard what I'd been thinking; I didn't think it mattered. We were rushing to save our mates.

"Edward, if there is, then why on Earth are we trying to save them?" I didn't want to admit that he was probably right. Shoot. I shouldn't have thought that. He laughed lightly at me before saying, "Because, Alice, even if they're not our mates, they're still our brother and sister."


	11. IMPORTANT AN! UPDATED!

Okay guys. I have some good news for you!!

After this long (I know, I know, it took forever!) my writer's block has cleared and I will begin to update again.

-accepts applause-

By the way, anyone I sent the epilogue to, that's probably NOT that way the story will end. Partially because I don't know where the plots going just quite yet and partially because I lost all my documents of the story when my computer crashed in November. (If anyone would like to send me a copy back I would be ETERNALLY grateful.)

But as for now, chapter 11 is in progress and you should expect an update very soon! (Giving that time permits, I'll keep you posted.)

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! For those of you that have been patient with my ridiculously long waits, I am so appreciative. You have no idea.


End file.
